


you and i

by groundopenwide



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, alternatively titled: 'the one where they accidentally get outed in front of the warblers'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundopenwide/pseuds/groundopenwide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping their relationship from the other Warblers was a logical enough decision, and it was relatively easy to maintain the secrecy- at least, until Sebastian became strangely sentimental, and Thad started eavesdropping on six-year-old girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and i

“Did you just take a drink out of my cup? You totally did. Give it back,” Hunter groused.

Sebastian’s eyebrows lifted from behind the rim of the plastic cup in his hand as he downed another pointed sip of lemonade before lowering the drink and offering the boy across from him a satisfied grin. Hunter was, of course, glaring daggers at him, though only half-hearted ones. It was the Fourth of July, and the two of them were at the annual Warblers barbecue that Nick threw at his house every year. There was music and food and swimming and everything in between, and Hunter and Sebastian were currently seated across from each other at an empty picnic table in the corner of the yard as Sebastian finished off his third (or fourth) hamburger with Hunter rolling his eyes at him the entire time. Stealing the other boy’s drink was merely an attempt to rile Hunter up further, which they were both well aware of.

“Relax. If I had herpes or something, you’d have already contracted it by now,” Sebastian responded flippantly. He pushed the cup back across the table towards Hunter, who now looked absolutely scandalized as he glanced around to see if anyone else had been in the general vicinity for that particular piece of conversation.

“Please shut up,” he finally grumbled as he dropped his forehead to rest against his arms. “That was unnecessary, and also, do you  _want_  everyone to find out we’re—”

“Fucking? Dating? Prancing off into the sunset together?” Sebastian finished for him before shoveling a bite of potato salad into his mouth. “I really could care less. You’re the one who’s so paranoid.”

“Do you even remember what happened when Nick and Jeff admitted they were dating?” Hunter hissed, raising his head. “The guys at Dalton gossip like twelve-year-old girls. I don’t need them cooing after us and making  _aww-_ ing noises every time I so much as look in your direction.”

The petulant frown on Hunter’s face was so ridiculous that Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh, which only earned him another glare. After a moment of Hunter’s mouth twisting downwards, Sebastian allowed his laughter to die out and extended his leg beneath the picnic table, knocking their feet gently together. It was a small motion of reassurance, one that wouldn’t earn them any attention, and he could see how it smoothed away a few of the wrinkles on Hunter’s features. Hooking their ankles fully together, Sebastian shot Hunter a smaller, crooked smile and he dropped his fork onto his plate.

“But that’s because Nick and Jeff are  _super adorable!_ ” he chirped. The comment had Hunter cracking a tiny grin, and Sebastian counted it as an accomplishment. In all honesty, what he really wanted to do was reach out and squeeze Hunter’s shoulder, grasp at his hands, maybe even kiss his sun-pinked cheeks, but that would be stupid and affectionate and way too obvious. Hunter had been steadfastly against telling the others about their relationship from the beginning, and most days, Sebastian was happy to oblige, mostly for the sake that he’d never been big on the whole PDA, shouting-out-love-from-the-rooftops kind of thing.

Now, though, sitting outside in the sticky July heat and bickering over platefuls of food, Sebastian does sort of wish he could at least visibly touch Hunter. Or something.

“But  _we_ are not super adorable,” Hunter amended a minute later, “I don’t think I could take it if people started talking about us like that. It’s…creepy.”

“You mean you don’t think that our relationship is  _absolutely precious?_ ” Sebastian gasped dramatically, and Hunter grimaced, picking up a lone piece of watermelon from his own plate and chucking it unceremoniously at Sebastian’s head.

“Considering we only really get along half the time and neither of us has a romantic bone in our bodies, I’d have to say no,” he declared. Sebastian faked a pout as he fingered the stray piece of fruit that had bounced off his shoulder, examining it for a long moment. When he threw it back across the table, it hit Hunter straight in the chest, and Sebastian had to stifle a chuckle as the other boy huffed and clambered up to his feet.

Hunter was preoccupied with stalking away from the table as Sebastian called out, “you’re as precious as they come, sweetheart!”

A few strange looks were tossed his way, but the other guys seemed to chalk it up to his and Hunter’s usual banter, so Sebastian wasn’t too worried.

*

“You have some—”

“Huh?” Hunter mumbled eloquently. An hour or so ago, the entire group had migrated to the park down the street from Nick’s house, blankets and ice chests in tow. There was supposed to be a fireworks display at dusk, and the park offered the best view. Sebastian and Hunter were sharing a plain red blanket, seated cross-legged beside each other as they waited for the show to begin.

At Hunter’s stilted response, Sebastian blinked and reached out, gesturing at the other boy’s mouth, which was now stained slightly red from the cherry popsicle that was currently melting all over his fingertips. A chunk of ice was stuck to Hunter’s bottom lip, and Sebastian wanted to lick it away, to capture the taste of cherry on his boyfriend’s tongue—

Hunter swatted at Sebastian’s hand before reaching up to wipe at his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Where?”

“Here,” Sebastian pointed, hesitating only another second before moving his thumb to brush the remnants away. The soft flesh of Hunter’s lip gave way beneath his touch, and he swallowed thickly as he retracted his hand, trying to ignore the way Hunter’s eyes seemed warmer, darker, in the evening light.

“They might see,” Hunter protested weakly as Sebastian’s hand dropped back to his side.

“So?”

A sigh. “’Bastian—”

“I get it,” Sebastian cut him off. “It’s fine. I just…”  _Kind of want to do all that shit normal boyfriends do. But whatever._

“Hey.” Hunter’s voice was quieter, and he was suddenly leaning into Sebastian’s space, his eyes darting around briefly before he allowed his palm to rest gently against Sebastian’s knee. “It’s not because of you, or because I’m scared. I just don’t think it’s anyone else’s business. You know that, right?”

And Sebastian  _did_ know. But that didn’t really make it suck any less. “Yeah,” he murmured blankly. Shifting to stretch his legs out in front of him and reclining back to rest his weight on his elbows, Sebastian closed his eyes and tried to push away the cold feeling that the following absence of Hunter’s hand left. The aimless chatter of the rest of the Warblers around them lulled him into a light doze, and he only came to again when the first sounds of fireworks being set off thundered from overhead. His eyes fluttered open to an array of reds and blues and whites and greens, slithering across the sky and flashing above them. Hunter had fallen silent beside him, and when Sebastian finally turned away from the display above them to glance at his boyfriend, he found Hunter gazing back at him, an apologetic smile on his face. It said   _I’m sorry_ and  _thank you_ , and all Sebastian could do was shrug lamely in response. He nearly jolted forward when a set of fingers wormed its way through his own a minute later, calloused and slender, but Hunter had already turned back to the fireworks, their clasped palms almost an afterthought. It was a small gesture, invisible to most under the guise of the holiday and the night, but—

 _Of course_ someone else had to notice.

“Are those boys holding hands?” a very young, very high-pitched voice reached Sebastian’s ears, and he looked up to find a small girl watching he and Hunter closely from the blanket next to theirs. The girl’s mother automatically shushed her, but the noise seemed to catch Thad’s attention, who piped in from his spot a few feet away.

“Nick and Jeff are scaring the public again.”

“We’re not even on the same blanket!” came Jeff’s shouted reply, and sure enough, Nick had wandered off to speak with Trent and David. This left no one else susceptible to the blame, except…

“Holy shit,” Thad exclaimed, crawling up to his feet as an alarmingly wide grin split across his face. “Jon owes me twenty bucks. I knew it!”

It took a painfully long moment for Sebastian to notice that all eyes were now on him, and Hunter’s own reaction was delayed as he turned his head to look up at Thad, then down at their joined hands. Thad was all but cackling, chanting,  _I knew it! I knew it!_  Meanwhile, Hunter’s hand had grown clammy against Sebastian’s own, and the boy twitched as if to pull away.

However, Sebastian wasn’t having any of it. He tightened his grip on Hunter’s palm and figured,  _what the hell,_  before reeling his boyfriend in towards his chest. Hunter grunted and scrambled to escape, but Sebastian held fast. He looped an arm around Hunter’s shoulders and ignored any sounds of protest as the fireworks continued to burst overhead.

“What are you—”

“They know,” Sebastian stated over Thad’s repeated crows of  _pay up, children!_  His fingers settled against Hunter’s bicep, drawing an absent pattern against the skin. “We’ve been outed, big deal. Now relax. I’m trying to be all boyfriend-like and you aren’t making it easy.”

Hunter scoffed, but a second later, he was relaxing into Sebastian’s side, his foot bumping casually against the other boy’s own. Thad was still stumbling around and chanting loudly, and Sebastian could already _hear_  Trent and Nick’s hysteric whispers from somewhere nearby, but he didn’t really pay them much mind, because he was holding Hunter. In public.

“I have to say, I  _do_ think we’re quite adorable,” Sebastian commented idly.

Hunter’s elbow thudded gently against his side. “I don’t even like you that much.”

“You do,” Sebastian sing-songed, his mouth tipping upwards and Hunter glimpsed up at him through narrowed eyes. “Get ready for all of the cooing and  _aww_ noises, because I’m pretty sure Trent and Nick are already starting a fanclub.”


End file.
